


Please

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little, tiny thing that popped in my head one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, this is unbeta'd, etc...

“Please?”

“No”

“Pretty please?”

“Nope”

“Super-duper please?”

“Not happening.”

“But, Harvey, why not?”

“Because I said so, and I’m Harvey Fucking Specter!”

“…”

“Don’t pout at me, Mike, it’s not cute.”

“Haaaaaarrrrrvvvveeeyyyy…….please, for me?”

“Why should I?”

“Because, uhm….Because I am Harvey Fucking Specter’s boyfriend, and dammit, I deserve nice things!”

“Good boy! You’re learning, yes pup, go ahead and order your cheese crust pizza.”

While waiting on the pizza, Harvey pulled Mike in for a deep kiss, and to whisper in his ear all the other things he deserves for belonging to Harvey Fucking Specter.


End file.
